Sakaar
Events During the height of the Spike War which plagued Sakaar for decades, a cosmic vortex opened in the planet's orbit. Upon the vortex's first appearance, it emitted a powerful blast of energy that shattered the moon Sabyr and caused massive earthquakes and tidal waves on Sakaar's surface. At first, the inhabitants of Sakaar, already beleaguered by the Spike War, viewed the arrival of the vortex as a sign of the end of their world. However, in time, the people of Sakaar learned that the vortex brought valuable detritus to their planet in the form of off-world technology and extraterrestrial species. Naming it the Great Portal, the inhabitants soon came to view the vortex as a boon rather than a curse. The inhabitants of Sakaar have been unable to determine the cause of the Great Portal's arrival, but they theorize its first appearance was related to the Spikes, extraterrestrial invaders whose arrival on Sakaar triggered the Spike War. The Great Portal sporadically disappears and reappears, depositing technological detritus and exotic alien species from all corners of the universe onto the planet's surface upon reopening. The inhabitants have been unable to track its movement or fully explain its seemingly random comings and goings. The planet was destroyed by Galactus after he easily defeated Skaar Son of Hulk and his own herald Silver Surfer. However, as a consequence of the reemergence of the Time Stone in the universe, Sakaar was restored. The gem rested deep beneath the planet's mantle until being recovered by the Super-Skrull. The rebuilt Sakaar fell under the reign of the bloodthirsty Warlord, who conquered over a hundred tribes and united them into a single dominant faction. He regularly forced slaves and minor clans to battle for survival in a barbaric trial known as the Gauntlet. The Doka'abi sent the Hulk a call for her, which was heeded by his successor, Amadeus Cho, so he could fight in the Gauntlet as their champion. The Hulk's intervention allowed the Doka'abi to become the first clan to make it past the first round of the Gauntlet. For the fifth and final round, the Hulk confronted the Warlord himself. The tyrant was defeated, and then killed by the Doka'abi headman Chak while he was down. The Hulk left Sakaar after helping the Doka'abi build a fortified village to help rebuild civilization. | PointsOfInterest = * An-Charr * An-Sara * Crown City * Fillia ** I'tjam ** Tower of the Warlord ** Valley of Hell * Maw * Wukar | Residents = * Sakaarans ** Imperials ** Shadow People * Sakaaran Natives * Amebids * Arquindae * Death's Heads * Devil Corker * Drammoths * Kronans * Mawkaw Magkong * Spikes * Wildebots | Notes = * Sakaar was created by Greg Pak and Carlo Pagulayan. | Trivia = * As a last resort in a fight between Red King and Hulk, Red King activated a mechanism that moved the tectonic plates of the planet to cause its destruction. Hulk saved Sakaar from destruction by throwing himself into the sea of lava, holding the cracked tectonic plates and pulling them together. | Links = }} Category:Destroyed Planets Category:Destroyed by Galactus Category:Sakaar Category:Planets